This description relates to recording program execution.
A computer program can be said to be executing when a microprocessor carries out instructions making up the computer program. Computer programs are typically arranged into functions (sometimes called procedures or methods) that contain a subset of the instructions of the program. In this way, a function of the computer program can be said to be executing when a computer system is carrying out the instructions of the function. Further, the execution of the computer program can sometimes be recorded in the form of a log.